El fuego era frío
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. El dolor era insoportable, sentía los brazos y piernas ardiendo y el frío de la muerte estaba riéndose de mí. POV Edward.


«**El fuego era frío**»

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Intenté abrir mis ojos pero no podía. Capté el sonido de la voz del doctor que nos atendía a mi madre y a mí, informando de mi fallecimiento. 'No he muerto', quise decir, pero las palabras se quedaron únicamente en mi mente. ¿Qué más importaba de todas formas? Mi padre había muerto, y yo pronto lo haría. Pude escuchar con claridad un 'ahora vuelvo' directamente en mi mente. ¿Cómo es que ahora también me estaba volviendo loco?, ¿o así era el final? ¡¿Por qué el doctor me había enviado ahí si me sabía vivo?!  
Sentía mi cuerpo caliente por la temperatura. Hacía ya algunas horas que no sentía a mi madre, si ella no estaba ahí a mi lado cuidándome es que ya había muerto, ¿no? "Madre…" gruñí silenciosamente mientras las lágrimas se juntaban en mis ojos, junto a la tristeza de saberla muerta por mi culpa. El dolor me oprimió el pecho y me decidí a dejar de luchar. Nada obtendría a cambio.  
De pronto el calor se transformó en frialdad, la temperatura de aquello que me sostenía era tal como si me abrazara a un pedazo de hielo. El aire invadió mis sentidos, de alguna manera me sentía volar. ¿Un ángel había venido por mí?, ¿iría al cielo? "Madre, tenías razón, el cielo existe".

Perdí el conocimiento en algún momento del camino y cuando abrí los ojos, consumiendo todas mis fuerzas, vi frente a mí a una hermosa persona. Su tez pálida y hermosos ojos dorados me veían con dolor y terror. Me asusté de pronto, si ese ángel me veía así… ¿qué me sucedía?, ¿no merecía el cielo por querer ir a la guerra?  
Escuché claramente como me pedía disculpas pero sus labios jamás se movieron, se inclinó sobre mi mano derecha y me mordió con fuerza. Grité del dolor y del miedo que eso me provocó, escuché claramente como sus dientes rompían la piel de mi muñeca y un 'lo siento, en verdad' una y mil veces.  
Después de eso recibí más mordidas y algunos golpes en mi cuerpo. Quise gritar, quise llorar. Pero el dolor era tanto que no podía hacer nada.

Ardía; el calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, invadiendo cada uno de mis sentidos, dejándome indefenso.  
No sentía mis brazos, eran completamente de fuego. Grité durante lo que me parecieron horas, deseaba mi muerte y maldecía a aquel ángel entre dientes. Sabía que él se encontraba a mi lado porque de vez en cuando una mano fría se posaba en mi frente. Yo apretaba mi mandíbula al contacto. El fuego de mi cuerpo cada vez era más frío.  
Pasaron días y noches, porque sabía que Carlisle, de alguna forma sabía el nombre, estaba contando las horas.

El dolor comenzó a disminuir lentamente. Después de una larga semana sentía la fuerza regresar a mi cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo miles de voces llenaron mi mente. Me estaba volviendo loco.  
Grité nuevamente y las manos frías sostuvieron mis brazos sobre la cama, sentía su cuerpo sobre de mí.  
"Escúchame" decía, "Edward, ahora tú eres un vampiro, como yo". Pero yo ya lo sabía, por alguna razón lo había escuchado anteriormente. Una explicación detallada de lo que me sucedía y sucedería en mi ahora futuro eterno, lo leí en su mente. Me asusté y a la vez maravillé.  
Abrí los ojos y vi más allá de los colores. Logré escuchar claramente el sonido de las aves volar, el aleteo de la mariposa que se encontraba fuera de la ventana. Y a la vez voces, que trastornaban mi serenidad.  
Me tomé con fuerza de los brazos de aquel médico, intentando callarlas. ¿Esto era mi infierno? Levanté la mirada, le vi frente a mí y todas las voces se volvieron una, la de él. Me enfoqué en él mismo y logré captar algunas palabras donde me explicaba qué era ahora, quién era. Qué pasaría con los dos en la eternidad que apenas comenzaba.  
Le toqué el rostro buscando su frialdad pero estábamos a la misma temperatura.

Al paso de los meses opaqué las voces de mi mente con su enseñanza y palabras, decía que tenía un poder similar a su amigo Aro. O probablemente eso lo sabía porque lo había escuchado en su mente.  
Me enseñó a alimentarme de animales, solamente animales. Pero también caí en la tentación de saborear la sangre humana de los casi muertos que dejaba la epidemia.

Aún ahora, a nuestra llegada a Forks con las mentes de todos mis hermanos y padres en mi mente, siento el recuerdo de aquellos días de calvario y tomo mis muñecas con miedo. Veo la vela frente a mí y toco el fuego para intentar calentarme, pero el fuego es frío. Como yo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta historia lleva semanas en mi portátil, quería sacarla a la luz hace mucho pero algo no me convencía, y algo sigue sin convencerme. Será que yo cree la idea antes de ver cierta imagen de la película (que ya falta poco, ¡yay!) y al verla me dije "ya no soy original".  
Pero bueno, se lo prometí a mi amiga Edith y aquí está (:!  
Gracias a Sandritah por betearlo.

Si te gusto (o no), dímelo. Me harías una tarde feliz.


End file.
